max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Running Gags
In the Max Steel (2013 TV Series), there are a lot of Running Gags that accords in the TV Series. These happen a lot in the TV Series. Some are problems related with villains or heroes or any character, or just anything that appears repeatedly in the TV Series. Here are some of the following Running Gags in the show. They can be about some accidents, arguments, problems, etc. Also about somethings about secrets or like about a villain always escaping. Also about some characters being a loser or insulted by some other character. Running Gags Max Steel's/ Max's Turbo Touch Problem In the show, Maxwell McGrath/ Max Steel, will sometimes have some problem called the ' Turbo Touch Problem '. The Turbo Touch Problem is a problem that Max has, since his first appearance in Come Together Part One. This is an activity that happens to Max, when he is in contact with some technology, machine, etc. Like for example, he defeated Jason Naught, who he was a giant robot, and he touched him, then Jason got Turbofied by Max Steel. It was first seen when he touched his video game, when he was moving to Copper Canyon and was giving out his old stuff to some Neighborhood Kids. Also like in Driven, when Max got his first and new car. The car got Turbo Overloaded. Along with the video game in Come Together Part One, Max also Turbo Overloaded Sydney Gardner's cell phone, when he accidently had it. Also, like the Turbo Blaster, in C.Y.T.R.O Attacks!, which also destroyed the second design of C.Y.T.R.O. Jason Naught Being Damaged by Something or Someone As you can see, we have our villain, Jason Naught. Well, ever since in Come Together Part Three, he has been suffering from some problems or damages. In Come Together Part Three, he had a problem with Max's Turbo Touch Problem. Also, this has been seen and watched in some other episodes. Like in Uncle Sam Wants You!, he was on his way to fight off Max Steel, along with the Dredd Naughts, but then he was stepped on by Earth Elementor, by accident. Along as in Elements of Surprise Part One, in Air Elementor's grand appearance, he and some Dredd Naughts, were blown by Air Elementor's sand storm, then all of them went flying, along with Jason. Also, his fingers were crushed by the THI Airship's door. Also in Split Decisions, but he was hurt multiple times in that episode. He was hit by Ultimate Elementor, and also by the door from Miles Dredd's Secret Hideout. Ultimate Elementor's Arguments Ever since The Elementors merged into Ultimate Elementor, they had been arguing a lot of times. Like they will be fighting for things and on decisions. This was first seen in when the Elementors didn't wanted to work all together and when they were accusing each other. Also in The Truth Hurts, when they were arguing about why Air Elementor's Device wasn't working correctly. Also in Split Decisions, Earth Elementor and Fire Elementor were arguing about something in the beginning of the episode. Commander Forge Ferrus' Catchphrase Commander Forge Ferrus almost always says "What in the blazes?" when someone's attacking them by surprise. He's also into saying "Aw, Crud" plenty of times when something wrong happens to him. Like in Elements of Surprise Part One, he says something with one of the phrases when they were finding out how Air Elementor found their base. C.Y.T.R.O Damaged and Destroy Ever since C.Y.T.R.O first appeared in the series, he will get damaged and destroy a lot of times. Like in The Truth Hurts, when he was fighting Ultimate Elementor in the cave, he was thrown by him on a wall and then was stabbed by a lot of sharp rocks from the wall. Also, in Making the Grade, he was destroyed by Extroyer Demon, like when C.Y.T.R.O launched some missiles to Extroyer, which Extroyer blew with his wings, later destroyed C.Y.T.R.O. In Split Decisions, he destroyed himself when he was controlled by Forge, and then he was destoryed by his own missiles when trying to fight the Elementors. Or like the Turbo Touch Problem or when destroiyed by Dredd when he found him for the first time in Earth Under Siege Part One. Category:TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2